Wake Me Up
by MitternachtTHEmidnightSilence
Summary: "Wake me up... Kami please, if you exist then wake me up."  Slash/Yaoi/Shonen-Ai.


**A/N: **I got bored so I wrote another oneshot. This one is Obito X Kakshi and I guess it could be a bit depressing, lol. As always, it isn't Beta'ed. As another reminder, it is a oneshot but I guess with persuasion I might make it longer or write another chapter or two to go with it. Who knows, lol.  
>Either way, it's the product of me being bored, very, very, very, bored because my fiance is at work and I am off until Freitag. Yay... lol<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto

**WARNINGS: **Language, Adult situations, Sexual situation. Do not read this unless you are of an appropriate age and maturity level to view such materials. There is a reason this is rated "M" kiddies.

**Please R&R **

**;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Me Up<br>**(Mitternacht)

_"Wake me up... Kami please, if you exist then wake me up." _

I'm not certain how it happened but somehow I ended up holding what was left of him in my arms as he bled out beneath that stone. I had tried to keep him away from there, had tried to convince him to complete the mission but in the end I failed and it had gotten him killed. Kami, I still remember his smile as he asked me to protect our other teammate. Rin, the reason for his death...

_"Kakashi, promise me you will protect her," he smiled before coughing blood all over himself. Shaking, tears running down my face, I did the only thing I could. I nodded to him. If only we hadn't come after her then he wouldn't be laying here in a puddle of blood and his own refuse, "Hey, teme... I want you to have my eye. I finally got the sharingan, so I'm now a true Uchiha. Don't want it to go to waste... Call... Rin over... Here... okay?"_

_Anger and desperation shook in me, but I did what he asked. She looked so meek as she walked over to us, tears running down her face but staring at me in relief that at least I was okay. The dumb bitch, doesn't she realize what we are loosing? Obito is laying here dying; he can barely speak now, he can barely be heard when he does, and she can send me looks like that? _

_"Hey Rin," he chuckled, causing him to cough up more blood to my anguish, "Give this eye to the teme okay? You're a medic, you can do it, cant you?" _

_Rin looked scared and surprised, sending me looks as if for my opinion, shaking like a leaf but all I did was glare in my own anger. It's his last request..._

_She took a deep breath and nervously replied, "Okay, I'll try."_

Now I stand here before this stone that had yet to receive his name, and touched the spot where my left eye should had been. The only thing it held was Obito's last memory, his last request, and the last piece of him that I have. Rin had succeeded in transplanting the eye, but somehow I wish she hadn't. It pains me that this is all of him that is left. It's a constant reminder of how I had failed to save him...

Over and over, night after night those memories of Rin's abduction, Obito's death, and my failure tormented me. I would sit up sharply in my bed after every single nightmare and hold my face, feeling the bandages that stopped the eye from draining my chakra. It taunted me, reminding me of better times with Obito... Secret times... and then of what he was reduced to.

_"Kakashi," The lewd whisper against my ear made me moan as he struggled above me, thrusting harder and faster with every second. _

_"Kakashi, louder. I want to hear you," He groaned. I pushed my ass up higher, attempting to have him deeper inside me as I let out another keening, wanton moan. Obito gripped my hips with bruising strength. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, back, and legs as I spread myself farther apart. We were both breathing so hard, and I could feel the struggle Obito was having trying not to hurt me. _

_"It's okay," I groaned, "Let go."  
><em>

_Obito gripped me tighter, then flipped me over onto my back before thrusting himself into me __again. I cried out over and over again, so many times as he hit that spot inside of me, and when I opened my eyes to see Obito's face through the dark, it had set me off. I came at the sight of the lust and concentration in his obsidian eyes, the slight wrinkle between his eyebrows, and all the soft silky hair framing it. The beautiful sight had pushed me over my limits, and I raised my hips as he gave one last push before he, too, came, spending himself inside of me._

_"Kakashi," His breathless voice called to me as I was falling into the blackness of sleep, relaxed in his warm arms, "Lets do good on our mission tomorrow, okay?"  
><em>

Do good indeed. The mission may have been considered a success in the records but it was only because of Namikaze Sensei's help, and what had we got from it? I had lost the best thing in my life; the only person I had allowed myself to get close to after my father had died. There is no way that Kami would be so cruel to one person is there? I must be dreaming.

I stared at the stone more, lost in thought. If this is a dream, then he isn't really gone. But how do I wake up? I looked around me trying to see through the night, and only caught sight of nothing that would wake anyone up from such a vivid dream. What an aweful nightmare this is. I felt myself shake in the realization that I was stuck in such a night terror.

Biting my lip, and grabbing my hair, painfully pulling out a few of the snow white tresses that Obito had loved, I wracked my brain for solutions but was drawing a blank. This can't be happening. I fell to my knees in despair, breath coming quicker as I thought desperately for a solution, because certainly he couldn't have died.

Then it hit me. Countless conversations that Obito and I had shared as we had lain side by side, gazing at each other through the dark of my bedroom.

_"Hey teme," he joked, "I had such a bad dream last night! There was a horde of girls chasing me with giant penis shaped swords! They were trying to kill me because they found out that you and I were seeing each other. They kept yelling that I had corrupted their 'Prince' with my weirdness."_

_I smiled, moving closer to him in comfort, "I'm sorry that my 'fan club' is such a hassle."_

_He shivered, and said, "Yeah I know. They had chased me all over Konaha! But you know what? I woke up after the leader, who happened to be Rin for some reason got me in the head with her sword." _

_I laughed, "You poor guy. Didn't you used to have a crush on her?"_

_He was silent for a few moments, then, "I did, but it comes nowhere near what I feel for you. I can't believe I used to hate you."_

_I clutched him tighter to me, before whispering huskily, "Me either, now get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll protect you from Rin." _

_Obito chortled, "Yeah I guess I should get some sleep since we have so much to do tomorrow. I guess it's true though, that if you get hurt in your dreams that you'll wake up safe and sound in your room." _

That had to be it. I just had to hurt myself enough to wake myself up. Obviously pulling my hair wont work, however. How far will I have to go, I wonder? I stared at the stone some more, before getting an idea.

I walked over to it, at the place where Obito's name would be carved tomorrow, at least in this dream world, it would be. I took a deep bracing breath, placed my hands on either side of the spot, and rammed my head into the cold stone as hard as I could.

The pain I felt was indescribable. I fell away from the stone with a harsh cry, holding my head and feeling the sticky wetness that was slowly falling down my face. I grunted, after smelling what could only be the scent of blood before looking at the stone before me and seeing the crimson stains dripping down onto the names below.

_'Kami, how far will I have to go, just to wake up.'_

"Kakashi San! Oh no! Minato Sensei, hurry I found him!"

I ignored the voice that could only belong to Rin as I regarded the stone in pain. How far _will_ I have to go? I could feel my shoulders shaking, and desperation creeping up on me. Slowly, I pulled a kunai from pouch at my side, disregarding the frightened gasp behind me. I stared at the cold hard steel in my hand in confusion, then came to a realization.

I had to die. That's what happened to Obito in his dream; so in this nightmare, I would of course have to die in order to wake up. I smiled; I have figured it out. Obito I'm waking myself up, and when I do the first thing I will do is kiss those sweet, soft lips of yours.

I put the kunai to my throat, and closed my eyes. I could feel the sharpness of the blade digging into my skin. I prepared to pull at it, anticipating the meeting I would get when I awoke and was able to find my love again. I smiled.

"Kakashi you will put that kunai away instantly," I froze. That was Namikaze sensei. I could feel my arms start to shake with the indesicion to disobey my sensei, even in a dream and before I could make up my mind he had grasped my kunai away from me and knocked me on my back.

I gasped at the impact, eyes snapping open as my breath was forced out of my lungs. Sensei was standing before me with worry, disbelief, relief, and anger warring for dominince in his expression. He regarded my kunai coldly before kneeling down next to me as I laid there, too shocked to move.

"Kakashi! Please don't try this sort of thing; I don't know what I would do if you had died on me!" Rin's tearful voice shouted, as she too knelt beside me.

Anger took over me. She would get tearful over someone as pitiful as me, but remained calm when Obito, one of the most caring individuals in all of Konaha had writhed beneath her scalpel in pain as she removed his eye?

My eyes narrowed as I ground out my only response, "Shut. Up. You're annoying."

She gasped, and I could see even more tears coming to her eyes. She hung her head and allowed powerful sobs to wrack her body, but I was beyond caring. I had to get to Obito!

"Kakashi, that was unnecessarily harsh," Namikaze sensei scolded, "tell me, why were you trying to kill yourself. What would you accomplish."

I took a calming breath. He had to know, then he'd let me finish it and get back to my love. He might even help me. I looked at him with hope, "I have to wake up."

He looked confused so I continued, "Look. This is **all** a dream. There's no way that Obito could be dead. It has to be some kind of cruel dream. He was all I had left to hang onto. Kami wouldn't be so cruel as to take that away from me!"

I could feel the salty tears leaking down my face and I raised my arm to cover them. Not even in a dream would I disgrace myself to allow my leader to see me cry like this. I felt him lay his hand on my shoulder, "Kakashi... This is no dream. Obito is dead and we have to get you to a hospital. You are not in your right mind."

What? No! No, I have to stay here! I have to meet with Obito, "Help me! I have to wake up this is a dream this has to be a dream! He can't be dead! Please!"

I removed my arm from my face, and moved to stand up but my sensei stopped me, "Kakashi... This is for your own good. I will be taking you to the hospital."

I panicked, but only got as far as his restricting arm would allow me before I felt him stab at my neck. I started to feel drowsy, and stared at Rin's frightened, tear stained face, then at Sensei's pitying one before the darkness claimed me.

"No.. Obito... I have to get to him... Please _wake me up..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Sorry about the angst lol. I am not that great at writing but hopefully I will get better! That's the purpose of these oneshot's I've been working on! If you see mistakes please point them out.


End file.
